a day in the life of ruby and winter
by Crimsonrosemuse
Summary: just some winter and ruby
Winter went to shut the tv off as she hit the button on the tv she heard a groan that groan belonged to her girlfriend of 2 years Ruby Rose "winter its only 9 pm why did you turn the tv off" winter smiled at ruby and said "because my dear you have class tomorrow and your falling asleep" as winter finished her sentence ruby yawned "see" winter giggled "ok ok I see your point" ruby laughed as winter picked her up bridal style and carried her to team rwby's dorm Blake had started dating Weiss so she and Weiss shared a bed so now ruby and winter share Blake's old bed that way winter could stay at the dorm with ruby and Weiss won't have to worry about getting crushed by ruby's hanging bed. Winter layed ruby down on the bed and she climbed in next to her as soon as winter settled in facing ruby she wrapped her arms around ruby's waist and ruby cuddled deep into winter with her head in the crook of winters neck while winter rested her head on top of ruby's.

The next day winter woke up first, ruby was still fast asleep she didn't have class till 12 today everyone else was gone. Winter looked at the time on her scroll it said 11:00 winter knew that she will have to wake ruby up soon or she wasn't going to be able to eat before class and ruby gets really grumpy when she doesn't eat. "Ruby" winter whispered into ruby's ear ruby groaned and said "honey go back to sleep it's too early" winter giggled and leaned down, kissed ruby and said "it's 11:00 babe you have class in an hour" ruby's eyes shot open "shit" ruby said flinging the blankets off as she zips around the room getting ready for class. Winter thankfully remembered she had bought a couple power bars ruby liked since they were chocolate chip cookie flavored. Winter pulled one of the bars out of her back pack and told ruby to come over to her. Ruby came over and looked at the bar her eyes lit up and she took it and hugged winter, kissed her on the lips and said "thanks winter you're the best" winter smirked and said "I know" ruby laughed and kissed winter "I will see you when I get back from class. Yang and phyrra have a movie date at jnprs dorm and Blake and Weiss have a study date planned so it will be just you and me when I get back" winter smiled and said "ok. I love you babe" ruby cuddled into their hug and said "I love you too Hun". Ruby let go of winter and left for class in a flurry of rose petals from using her semblance. Winter decided to read a book while waiting for ruby, halfway through the book winter fell asleep.

2 hours later

Ruby came back from professor port's class a long 2 hours all she wanted to do was go back to the dorm and be held by her girlfriend. Ruby walked into the dorm and noticed that winter was sound asleep with a book on her chest in their bed. Ruby moved the book, kissed winter on the lips and said "hey did you miss me" winter giggled as she started to wake up "yes I did now come lay down with your girlfriend" winter said as she yanked ruby down on top of her ruby laid her head on winter's chest as winter wrapped her arms around ruby's waist and ruby wrapped her arms around winter's neck. Winter started rubbing ruby's back and asked "so what do you want to do tonight?" ruby lifted her head said "I don't know. Could we get take out and watch anime tonight?" winter thought and said "ok how about sushi and what anime do you want to watch?" ruby smirked at winter and automatically winter knew what anime.

30 minutes later

The sushi had been delivered and now winter and ruby were watching sailor moon while cuddling on the couch ruby sang along to the theme song as winter sat with her arm around ruby and her eyes watching ruby sing. Winter giggled, ruby looked up and said "what's so funny ice queen?" ruby laughed and kissed winters cheek winter laughed and said "your just so adorable love" ruby blushed and said "I love you so much winter" winter had a surprise for ruby. Winter got up off the couch and got down on one knee as ruby saw this she gasped and covered her mouth. Winter pulled out a ring and said "ruby I love you too more then you know and I can't imagine my life without you in it so ruby rose will you marry me and become ruby rose-schnee" ruby had tears in her eyes, shook her head and said "yes winter yes of course I will marry you!" winter slid the ring on ruby's finger, picked ruby up and kissed her just as Yang, Weiss and Blake walked into the dorm. Yang saw that ruby had been crying and yelled "alright schnee what did you do to my sister" ruby looked at yang and showed her the ring yang's jaw dropped along with Weiss and Blake's "well looks like you melted the ice queen" yang said ruby smiled, looked at winter and said "I guess I did" winter kissed ruby and said "I wouldn't have it any other way". Winter thought to herself "winter rose-schnee I like the sound of that".


End file.
